1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to validation systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device, a storage medium and a method for validating speed of a fan of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Testing and validation of speed of a rotational object, such as, a motor or a fan of an electronic device, is important. The speed of the fan is mostly tested through reading from a pulse-width modulation (PWM) register, but errors and lack of precision may occur. Furthermore, if there is a declination generated by the PWM register, inaccuracies in the speed may be generated. Therefore, it is difficult to validate whether the fan of the electronic device works normally or abnormally.